Downfall of Redemption
by Stacie Ann
Summary: AU: Both Buffy and Faith were committed to jail for murder, four years ago. (Buffy&Angel Faith&Spike) Alternate Season Six. Post Bad Girls, Consequences, & Amends.
1. Chapter One

**__**

Title- Downfall of Redemption 

**__**

Author- Stacie

**__**

Rating- R

**__**

Summery- AU: Both Buffy and Faith were committed to jail for the murder of Alan Finch, four years ago.

**__**

Disclaimer- Not mine, don't own, don't even want. Joss owns all.

**__**

Distribution- You got my fics already, take. Others, ask and ye shall receive.

**__**

Timeline- Faith came to Sunnydale the first week of September, '99. The girls (Buffy and Faith) killed Alan Finch, the mayors lackey at the end of October '99. Buffy and Faith managed to hide the truth for about two and a half months, before forensics were able to get DNA off of the body, and before Faith cracked under the pressure, and turned herself in. Buffy went in with Faith. Before that, though, _'Amends'_ happened. The episode went through the same way in this story. But, right after the New Years, Buffy and Angel got into a huge, huge fight. It even came to blows. Buffy had been pulling herself away from Angel, shutting him out. Everyone could see something was wrong. She shut herself down and just wasn't herself. She didn't talk to him, or anyone else for the matter, before she turned herself in.

**__**

Author's Notes- I was watching _'Salvage'_ today and I thought of Faith in jail because of murder. So, I'm thinking, why isn't Buffy in jail too? I mean, Faith was there because she killed the mayor's lackey, right? Buffy was there too. She was an accessory, she saw, she deserved to be committed too. And, that's what this is about. The year is 2003, Buffy and Faith have been in jail since 1999, about two months after they killed the guy... (Let's just say both girls stabbed the guy and then they both dumped the body)They were put in the Stockton Women's Facility, for murder two, 25 to life. Angel never left Sunnydale. With the two Slayers gone, someone had to watch over the hellmouth. He's driven up to visit them each first Saturday of each month, but Buffy refuses to see him. Buffy's 'friends' had visited her twice after she was committed and she hasn't seen since then. (In present day, everything that is happening in LA, is happening in Sunnydale, in the fic.) Now, here we go.

**__**

(Small side note before you go on. I started this months ago, like the week after 'Salvage' aired. I didn't watch Season 6 for Buffy or 2 and the first part of 3 for Angel. Forgive any mistake. I also don't think I watched the first few episodes of Season 7 for Buffy. Mistakes are mine and I own up to them. Ok, enjoy!)

****

~**~~*~~**~

****

Part One-

Stockton, California 

Northern California Women's Correctional Facility

You could hear yelling, talking, music, and the sounds of weights. The wind blew out humid air and the sun beamed down with punishing heat. Depression breeds in parts like these, with anger, hatred, and a longing to be free. For some, that was nothing but a dream, a memory of times wasted and taken for granted. A brunette waited while the guards searched her and took of her cuffs. From outside she could hear the guard yelling into his little phone.

"430019! Coming out!"

The door buzzed open and she stepped out, looking up slowly at the mass of convicts and into the cruel, taunting sun. She slightly moved her head, pushing her long dark hair away from her face. Her eyes were dark and haunted, her face pale and emotionless. She gazed the grounds for her one and only friend in this damned place, but couldn't see the blonde. She was still probably inside.

_Oh well,_ she thought, _B would find her soon. _

She walked to the back of the caged grounds, not really noticing how everyone moved out of her way. They were afraid of her. And, of B. No one could beat them down. They'd be stupid to even try. She went to the bar and started to do pull-ups, turning her back on everyone. In the distance, she could hear the guard yelling.

"430020! Coming out!"

She didn't even have to turn to see that Buffy was coming out. Her eyes squinted against the harsh sun. She sometimes wondered if she sun burned B as it did her. As if it was punishing them. Her. Faith took a deep breath and pulled her self up. She cried at night. Every night, silent tears would roll down her cheeks as she wondered how she managed to screw not just hers, but Buffy's life up too. She felt a tingle go down her back and knew someone threatening was behind her. She waited until the tingle became a painful shock and spun around on the bar, grabbing the persons arms with her legs. Faith kicked out, hard, and the person fell to the ground. It was Debbie, a bandana on her head, with badly cut mullet to top it off. Faith spun up and flipped over, spinning in the air as she landed on the ground. Debbie grabbed her fallen knife and circled her.

"Ok, you got my attention. What's your beef, Deb?" Faith asked, her voice hard and tired.

Buffy shoved her way through the crowd and the two met eyes. Buffy silently asked if she needed help. Faith shook her head slightly and turned her attention to her attacker. Debbie was on her feet and swinging the knife for all it was worth.

"You really outta think twice…" Faith advised, sighing inwardly. 

Faith blocked a punch and pushed Deb down. Buffy stood ready to jump in, if need be.

The crowd yelled and 'oohh-ed' as Deb got back up and rushed for Faith.

"Or not…" Faith murmured, rolling her eyes.

"Nothin' personal…" Deb snarled, her eyes wild and her stance sloppy.

She rushed at Faith, swinging and Faith broke her wrist, snapping it then punching Deb in the face. She blocked a punch coming her way and shoved the woman to the ground. 

"I need the money!" Deb growled as Faith grabbed a barbell and rammed it into the woman's' face, busting her nose.

"For the nose job?" Faith smirked, and reared back as Eddie, the guard, broke in. 

"Come on, get back!" He yelled, shoving the prisoners out of the way. He wisely left Buffy alone, where she was. 

"Hey, hey, hey! Self-defense, Eddie, she attacked me first!" Faith exclaimed, holding up her hands. 

"Saw the whole thing." Eddie said, then to the other guards who were grabbing Debbie, "Take her up to the infirmary." He ordered.

"W-wait, you saw?" Faith demanded.

"Yeah, took us by surprise. I mean, who'd be crazy to take you on…?" He then looked at Buffy, "Either of you." He asked, picking up the knife and looking at it, then walking away.

Buffy leaned against then fence, her lips pursed. "Council?" She asked, her eyes old looking.

"Don't know." Faith shrugged, standing by her sister slayer.

The Council had been trying to off the two of them for years, so another Slayer would be called. Stupid bastards. 

Buffy looked up into the dry sky, squinting slightly. 

Damn this place. 

Damn everything.

"B, one day at a time." Faith said, trying to sooth her friend.

"Yeah…" Buffy murmured, "One day."

*

After the fight, everyone was put back into their cells. Buffy and Faith had cells to themselves, across from one another. The warden, knowing about the supernatural, decided to give them a tiny break and let them be alone rather than stay with the real soulless killers. Faith flopped on her cot and watched as Buffy paced the length of her ten foot cell, with a slight limp. She could see each step was painful and knew this was her sister-slayer's way of punishing herself.

"What happened?" Faith asked, meeting the blondes sad eyes.

"Fight." Buffy shrugged, sitting down stiffly, "Dona had her girls try and jump me while we were doing dishes. Whacked me with the damn stool." Buffy cursed, cradling her side which was obviously in pain.

"What happened?" Faith asked, anger evident in her voice.

Why wouldn't these idiots leave them alone? They didn't want to be bothered, they didn't cause trouble. All they wanted, was to be free again. To be forgiven.

"I didn't hit back. Just shoved her into the water. Then Eddie came and broke it up." Buffy answered, gazing out her small, barred window.

"Yo, Summers! Faith!" A voice called.

Both Slayers looked out into the corridor to see who was calling them.

It was Charlie, one of the other guards.

"Charlie baby," Faith smirked, "Lookin' good."

"Shaddup." He drawled, "You got visitors."

"Who?" Buffy asked as they unlocked their cells and cuffed them. 

"You're lawyers."

*

Both girls walked into the visiting room and stopped to see the people the least expected to see. Wesley sat in one booth and Giles in the other. Faith took her seat in front of Wes and Buffy in front of Giles.

"They told me my lawyer was here to see me." Faith comment eyeing Wes, "You my lawyer now, Wes?"

"Hello, Faith." Wesley said gruffly, "How are you?"

"Still alive. Never thought I'd live long enough to see you here, visiting me. I mean, Buffy? Yeah, but me?" Se asked with a wry chuckle.

"A lot's happened." He answered.

"Whatever it is, suits you. You're looking...good." She commented appreciatively.

"You know what's going on in Sunnydale?" He asked point blank.

"Seen the news." She said, "It's the end of the world."

*

Buffy sat in front of her surrogate father and looked him in he eye. Giles sat there, his heart breaking at the sight of his slayer in the prison attire. Her eyes were narrowed and drawn. A jagged, rough line split her pale lips apart, going diagonally. It was pink and raw looking, so it had to be fairly new. It hadn't been there the last time her saw her, about a month ago. She met his eyes slowly, a small smile forming on her scarred lips.

"Giles." She said in a warm, quiet voice, "How are you?"

"Fine, Buffy, fine. How are you?" He asked in a fatherly voice.

"Living, which is hard to do in a place like this." She sighed, "I get the feeling this isn't just a social call. What's going on?"

"Sunnydale is under never-ending midnight, demons and vampires are taking over the town. Darling…we need you and Faith." He explained.

"Like hell you do." She snapped tiredly, "You've got Angel and everybody else to help. Besides, Faith and I, we're a little bit busy being charged for murder and all. Why don't you come back in about twenty years? Might be off the hook by then." 

"Angel cannot beat this alone. We need the Slayers. We need you." Giles pleaded, his voice firm.

"B…" Faith murmured, looking at her friend, standing up slowly. "We got too."

"Damn it." Buffy swore, then said to Giles, "Get outta the way."

*

Giles and Wesley both stood up fast, their chairs crashing to the floor. Faith came crashing through her window first, the shattering glass making everyone jump. Buffy came through next, tumbling to the ground, into the glass. She swore under her breath and scrambled up, throwing the barreling guard against the wall, grabbing Giles, and hurling herself out the window, making sure she landed first. Faith was out right after, holding on to Wesley. Buffy groaned softly as she limped/ran to the car, her bruised side throbbing painfully.

"You alright, Wes?" Faith asked as she hopped into his car.

"Five by five." He answered.

And, the girls shared a wry smile.

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

****

Part Two-

The drive to Sunnydale was long and Buffy fell into an exhausted sleep. You could tell she was having a nightmare. Her eyes twitched under closed lids and her body shuddered every so often.

"You two have never broken out before." Giles mused.

Faith shook her head, "Nope. Guilt's a bitch. Among other things."

"I understand she refuses to see Angel." Wesley said.

"Yeah. He visits once a month. She won't see him. It eats her up, what we did. She's ashamed." Faith said quietly. 

"It was an accident." Wesley said.

"Right. And, that's what makes it so damn difficult. We should have stopped it. We could have stopped it. What if, this. If only, that. It's been a long four years, you know?" Faith finished quietly, the sound of her voice calmed. "What's the what in the 'S'?" She asked after a moment.

"It's nighttime, all of the time, in Sunnydale. The sun hasn't risen in one week. We can't figure out how or why. It's a free-for-all for the demons. It's utter chaos." Wesley said, his face hard.

"Do you remember the First?" Giles asked Faith.

Faith was quiet for a moment. "Vaguely."

"Well, it's back. We'll fill you in on the rest when you get home." Giles sighed.

In the very back of the SUV, Buffy lay down, feigning sleep. Her eyes were wide open and no one could see otherwise. She stared at a certain part of the ceiling without emotion. Inside of her head, her thoughts raced. She would once again be reaching her old home. Memories would flood her and she would feel joy at being home again. Joy, she didn't deserve. 

And, she would see Angel. For the first time in years. And, her heart would beat faster, her breath would hitch, and old feelings of love would arise. She couldn't let that happen. She needed to protect herself from him, from his love. She remembered what had happened the last time the had seen each other.

*

Buffy and Angel had been patrolling Weatherly Park. He had held her hand and she felt like running away. Not from him, never from him. But, from everything. Stress and anxious fear had weighted her down for months. 

"Buffy?" Angel asked, pulling her from her thoughts. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She answered in a fast, quick voice. "I'm fine."

She was always fine and everything was never wrong. She had to be.

Angel pulled his hand away from her and exhaled irately. "Why can't you trust me enough to tell me the truth?" He asked.

Buffy scoffed and faced him. "There's nothing to tell!" She yelled, throwing her arms up. "If there's nothing, then we are you getting so upset?" Angel asked, half serious and half mocking.

"It's none of your damn business., Angel. Just leave me the hell alone!" Buffy cried, the secret so close to spilling out.

He couldn't know!

She started to walks way, but Angel rushed after her and grabbed her arms. She twisted away from him with no avail. 

"Let go of me." She ordered.

"No. Buffy, no. Not until you tell me what's going on." Angel said firmly.

"Um, newsflash, sweetheart. I don't have to tell you jack shit. My life and what I do with it is none of your business." Buffy snarled.

Angel pulled her up against him and kissed her, passionately, desperately. Buffy wanted to give in to the comfort he offered. She couldn't, Her mind went blank and her body stiffened as she pushed him away. 

"Don't touch me." She hissed out through tears.

Angel paused and looked deep into her eyes, searchingly. "Is there someone else?"

"What?" She blurted out, wanting to laugh, or cry..

"You pull away when I touch you. You don't let me kiss you. I feel like you're pulling away from me, shutting me out, and shutting yourself down. You seem preoccupied. Your mind always a million miles away." He paused, his eyes breaking. "Is there?"

Buffy wanted to burst out laughing. Yes! Another man was always on her mind. Yes! There was another mans eyes that haunted her when she closed her when she slept. In some way, there was another man.

Buffy steeled herself and let her expression frost over.

"Give the man a prize, you finally got it." She answered loudly, mockingly. "It took you long enough, didn't it? Yes. There is another man." She paused and allowed a cold smile on her lips. "Thanks, Angel. You just saved me the trouble of figuring out how to tell you."

Angel just stared at her, his expression dark.

"What? You think I'd wait around forever? I'm a girl, Angel. Not a doll you can pull off the shelf whenever you want too. I've got needs and desires you just can't fulfill. It's been fun, but I think it's time to call it quits." Buffy said harshly, though she was crying on the inside.

Angel kept staring, for a long time. Buffy met the stare head on, keeping a tight hold on her emotions. He stood straight up, his eyes cold as ice. 

"You're lying. I know you are." He said, shaking his head. "But, I don't care anymore. I wasn't asking for much. Trust. Honesty. Love. How stupid was I to think I could get it from you, a swoony little schoolgirl." He paused. "Go to hell, Buffy. It's about time you experience it." With that, he walked away.

Buffy stood where she was and watched him walk away. When she couldn't see him anymore, she started to walk. Her steps were slow and stiff. She could feel her heart breaking in her chest. She forced the pain down and walked into the dark alley way where it had all happened.

The original blood-stained trashcan was gone.

Another replaced it, but she could still see it in her mind.

"I hate you." She whispered to her mind's image of the dead man. "What did you want from us? Why were you coming for us? WHY?!" She screamed in a shaking voice. "My life is falling apart, because of you!" She whispered and slid down the wall, the jagged brick scraping her.

She broke down, quiet sobs wracking her body. 

She just cried. For the dead man, who did nothing but be in the wrong place at the wrong time. For herself, whose life was falling apart around her in jagged pieces. For her mother, who knew nothing. For her friends and Giles who would be so disappointed. For Angel, who had loved her despite it all.

For…everything.

*

The sun that streamed into the windows slowly faded away until there was no light except what was in the car. Buffy slept in the back of the car. Faith slept with her head rested on the cool window. Wesley was driving and Giles was thinking.

How had it all gone so terribly wrong?

Rupert Giles had been assigned a task. To watch over these girls. To guide them. To _protect_ them. He had done nothing. Absolutely nothing. He hadn't saved them from the agony of going weeks –_months—_of inner turmoil of keeping the secret. He hadn't protected them from probing and degrading lawyers. He hadn't been able to do a thing once the judge had made his ruling. Murder two. For each girls. Twenty-five years to life, with the chance of parole after twenty years. They were still children for heavens sake! They were Slayers. 

It had been an accident.

The Council wouldn't lift a finger to save them. Instead, the had tried futile attempts to kill them. 

The girls were only 21 years old. Children. His children. Whom he had failed.

*

Faith wasn't really asleep. Her eyes were closed, but she wouldn't give into sleep. She couldn't. Her mind kept going back to that night.

God, that night. 

*

They kept popping out of nowhere!

One after the other. Vampire after vampire.

It was blow after blow, stake after stake, with B right beside her. 

It was a rush. 

Then they started to get stronger and harder to kill. One threw B into the wall with bone crushing force. 

"Hey fucker!" Faith screamed at him, beckoning him away from the unmoving girl.

He turned and snarled at her. She jumped up and spun a high kick into his face. His head cracked to the side and she staked him. She moved onto the next one before the other was even dust.

"B!" Faith yelled a she attacked another. "Y'alright?" 

"5 by 5." Buffy smirked as she climbed to her feet.

"Haha." Faith smiled.

Faith and Buffy attacked vamp by vamp. 

They thought they had finally got them all when one more jumped in the middle of the two girls.

Both Faith and Buffy rushed at him, both staking him. Buffy through the back. Faith through the front. Simultaneously, they pulled their takes from the man and watched him fall to the ground.

He did not turn to dust.

He bled.

"What the fu-" Faith started to ask before freezing.

"Oh my god." Buffy gasped as she dropped to her knees and gently propped the man up against the trashcan, to keep him elevated. "H-hold on! We'll get you help!" She cried to the dying man.

He struggled to say something and his eyes fluttered.

Buffy placed her hand against the gaping hole in his chest, knowing it would do no good because there was on in his back, too.

Faith dropped her bloodied stake in disbelief. No…

The man stilled and exhaled slowly. His eyes stayed open.

He was dead.

Buffy pulled her hand away from him. Her mouth opened and closed a few times. Faith insanely thought she looked like a goldfish.

"H-h-he's dead." Buffy murmured, leaning against the wall and looking like she was about to faint. "He's dead." She repeated, staring at his blood on her hand.

"It was an accident." Faith said, her voice shaky.

"He's dead." Buffy said again.

Faith looked around. They had to get out of here.

"Buffy, we gotta go." She said firmly.

"We can't leave him." Buffy murmured.

"There's nothing we can do!" Faith hissed.

"Someone will find him." Buffy said slowly. "Someone will know."

Buffy was right.

They had to dump the body.

*

The car slowed to a stop in front of an unfamiliar building. The two Watcher's gently jostled the two Slayer's out of their restless sleep. Buffy sat up, disoriented and confused. Her head was pounding and she panicked slightly when her eyes wouldn't adjust to the blackness surrounding her.

Faith jerked awake, a gasp escaping her lips. She blinked a few times and clenched her fists until she remembered where she was.

The two Watchers' sat on edge, waiting for their unstable Slayers' to settle down. 

Buffy rubbed her temples and sighed. "We're here?"

"Where's here?" Faith asked in turn, looking out the window into the black night.

"'Here' is The Magic Shoppe. You might remember it. I bought it last winter. Quite an investment." Giles said proudly.

Buffy smiled slowly.

Faith just shook her head.

"So…" Faith said slowly. "Who's all gonna be in there? Any new Scoobs?" 

"Actually, yes." Giles answered and Buffy cringed at the thought of meeting anyone.

Especially like this.

"I'm afraid there won't be much time for pleasantries." Wesley said as he climbed out of the car.

Buffy looked at Faith and the two met eyes. Both were anxious and nervous. It was a strange feeling to be free with no one breathing down your neck. 

"Are you girls ready?" Giles asked gently.

Buffy flashed a quick, fake smile. "As ever."

Faith nodded. "5 by 5, Geeves."

The four walked up the silent walkway to the store. The night was dark and quiet. Buffy looked around, searching every bush, every shadow. Nothing jumped out at her. 

That was strange. 

"Ya feel that?" Faith whispered, her voice light with awe. "There's magic in the air, man." 

"Yes." Buffy whispered back. "It's intense. It's powerful."

Giles and Wesley shared a look. They came to the door.

"Ready?" Wesley asked.

The girls nodded and Giles took out a key. He was about to slide it into the lock when loud snarling filled the air.

Buffy was thrown to the ground by something unseen. She cried out in pain when her side hit the cement. Faith took a defensive stance and looked around.

"Where'd the fuck they go?" She hissed.

"Up." Buffy grunted as she stood up. "They went up." She swayed slightly on her feet. "Man. They were strong."

Something ran past the car. Both Faith and Buffy saw it. Faith took off after it, her boots echoing into the night. Buffy lunged after one that swished past the bushes. She jumped on it and it struggled in vain.

She got a good look at it and blown to the past. She remembered this.

The Harbringers.

The First.

In her minds' eyes, she could see The First, many years ago, one Christmas, wearing the late Jenny Calandar as its sheepskin.

"You son of a bitch." Buffy hissed and straddled the flailing…thing.

Faith was chasing the damn thing down the street. 

"Don't you run from me!" She screamed at it.

It dodged behind a tree and Faith jumped after it. She hit the ground and it still ran. Faith got up and circled it, finding herself back at the Shoppe. And, it, whatever it was, was gone.

"Goddamn it!" She yelled in frustration. 

She saw Buffy struggling with one, but knew better than to interfere.

"Die, you son of a-" Buffy chocked on her words as it flung her back into a tree. 

The thing scampered away.

Buffy stood up, favoring her side.

Faith laughed, her breathing harsh. "Well, that was a hell of a 'welcome home'."  


Buffy cracked a smile and shook her head. 

They were back at the door.

"Let's try this again." Wesley murmured and slid the key into the lock. Everyone stopped, as if they expected another attack. When nothing happened, Wesley opened the door.

Bright lights poured outside.

The four walked into the Shoppe and everybody inside stopped what they were doing.

Everyone stared at the newly home Slayers. 

And, the Slayers stared back at the mass of people, familiar and not.

"Um." Buffy murmured, her eyebrows raised, with a small embarrassed wave. "Hi."

"Yeah." Faith muttered, giving one nod. "What up?"

No one else said a word.

At all.

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

****

Part Three-

Moments before, they had heard fighting outside of the brick walls. Angel had warned no one to step outside. He knew who was out there. The First. He could feel the dark magic calling to him like the fresh blood of a virgin. He shook his head slightly and kept watch over the front door. If the heavy steel failed then, well, there'd be a hell of a battle waiting for them.

But then, the sounds of fists hitting flesh and booted feet hitting the pavement died down. Angel heard the key slip into the lock once again. He tensed. The door opened.

"Um. Hi."

"Yeah. What up?"

Four figures stood in the doorway. Two women. Two men. 

"Damn." Gunn murmured, looking dazzled by the women. "Damn fine."

"Gee." The raven haired girl smirked. "A girl would break outta prison more if she gotta welcome like that." 

It was Faith.

But, Angel didn't notice. His eyes were captivated on the golden haired beauty in front of him. Dressed in khaki prison pants and a white tanks top, she avoided his eyes, looking at her boots.

"What the hell?" An angry voice yelled, breaking the spell.

Xander and Willow had walked into the room, glaring at the two Slayers with hate in their eyes.

"You said you were going to get help." Willow said.

"And, we did." Wesley said firmly.

"No." Xander laughed hollowly. "No, I don't think so. We're not desperate enough to accept help from two _killers_." He said vehemently.

Buffy eyes cooled to ice and she pursed her lips in distaste. "You make it sound like we want to be here. We don't." She said. "You don't want our help? Perfectly fine with us." She turned on her heel and Faith followed her.

They started to walk out of the door.

"Wait." Angel said softly, strongly.

He knew Buffy heard him. She stopped but didn't turn around.

"Look, this is awkward. We all have our differences." He paused. "We need your help. "

Faith whipped around, a deadly look in her eyes. "Personally, we don't care if ya'll rot in hell. With a few exceptions, of course." She said looking at Wes, Giles, and Angel. "But, we will not stay here and be degraded and disrespected. Ya'll want our help? Fine and dandy. But, keep your mouths shut, or we walk and you die." Faith smirked, looking straight at Willow and Xander.

Buffy shut the door and locked it slowly. She turned around and kept her face unemotional. The scar on her lips turned a bright pink.

"First, I think Faith and I need to be filled in on what's going on." She said slowly, leaning against the wall, her hair falling in her face.

"The First is back." Angel said, leaning on a desk, his eyes willing Buffys' to meet his.

"I gathered that much." She said, her voice still soft.

A young girl stepped up. She was tall with short cropped blond hair. "Are you really Buffy?" She asked.

Buffy looked at her warily. "Yes." She said slowly.

"We've heard so much about you." She said hurriedly, gesturing to the mass of girls behind her. "It's an honor to meet you, really. And Faith too."  


Buffy and Faith met eyes. Faith snorted. Buffy shook her head.

"I'm nothing special." She said.

"Did you really kill a man?" Another girl asked., with brown hair and dark eyes. 

Buffy stiffened and clammed up. 

"Kennedy, shut up!" Someone hissed.

"Yeah." Faith said defensively. "We killed someone. What of it? You feel this rush like none other, like you can control anything you touch." Her expression was almost dreamy before it crashed to something like shame. "When the truth is, you're not powerful and your whole life is out of fucking control."

"Faith, stop it." Buffy whispered.

Faith continued "The blood stays on your hands and it _never_ washes off. It's always there. Always staining your hands. You see his eyes every time you close your eyes. He haunts you, his face, his blood, and his eyes. He's always fucking there! Always-"

"Faith, _stop_!" Buffy yelled, her voice haggard and booming.

Faith froze and her breath caught.

Buffy looked around the room, her eyes ice cold. "I don't know any of you. You don't know me. Or Faith. I'm sure, though, everyone has their own secrets they're not comfortable talking about. We have ours." Buffy stood up straight and Angel caught a hint of a wince in her face. "You don't have to like us, or even get to know us. If nothing else, please just give us our privacy."

Giles cleared his throat. "I believe that I will fill Faith and Buffy in on what's going on. We'll be in the kitchen if needed." He said and motioned the two girls to follow him.

*

Angel watched Giles lead them away. Buffy caught his gaze briefly as she walked past. She averted her eyes and sucked in a breath.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Xander started.

"Can you _believe_ Giles got them out? As f we need killers on our side." He scoffed.

"They were on our side before and even after…what happened." Cordelia said softly.

Xander rolled his eyes. "Kill-ers. Convicted killers, at that. We turn our back, and the two of them will hack us to death."

"Xander, shut up." Angel sighed. "She was your friend once. Just…shut up."

Xander complied, but not without another eye roll. 

*

"We shouldn't have come." Buffy said softly. "They don't want us here. I don't want to be here."

"Aw, c'mon, B." Faith chided. "It's our chance for redemption." She said,

Buffy snorted and rubbed her scar agitatedly. "Yeah, right."

Giles had filled them in on everything. The First was back, duh. The Council was basically destroyed and whoever was left, was hiding. Potential Slayers were making their way to Sunnydale, for help and protection. None of which were available at the moment. Sunnydale was falling apart. Three earthquakes in the span of two weeks.

All was _not_ well.

The potentials were untrained and arrogant. No one could train them as well as the real Slayers. Problem was, the real Slayers were under trained themselves. 

"Giles, you don't have any qualms about me patrolling, do you?" Buffy asked.

Faith snorted. "Why is it when you use words like 'qualms', I feel like a dumb shit?" 

Buffy chuckled. "With you, one can never know."

Giles looked on at the girls with respect. They were all they had. It was clear they had a true bond of strong friendship between them.

Giles was proud.

"None at all." Giles said, smiling. 

"Yeah, B. If anyone can handle this 'First' bastard, it's you." Faith smirked.

Buffy nodded, then yawned.

"Why don't you take a rain check on the patrolling, girls? You've had a long, tiring, confusing day. The demons will be there tomorrow night." Giles suggested with a smile.

"Yeah." Buffy said softly.

"Where are we going to crash?" Faith asked.

Giles didn't appear to have an answer. "I suppose your house could do…" He murmured, looking at Buffy.

"Kick whoever's using it, out of my room." Buffy said. "They better not have touched anything."

Giles smiled a secret smile,

"Who's using my room?" Buffy asked, suspiciously.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon." Giles smiled, chuckling.

Buffy just gave him a look.

Things almost could have been normal.

*

Giles led Faith and Buffy back into the store. Once again, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them. Buffy looked at the floor and Faith met every stare. Head on, making every one of them look down.

Kennedy met the stare with ignorant defiance. She didn't care who the hell these girls were. They were nothing. Less than nothing, to her. They were weak, too weak to be considered Slayers. If only someone would finish them off so someone else, someone strong, like her, would be called.

Faith's eyes burned into Kennedy's. She took a step forward. Stupid child, she knew nothing of the world. Of the hell that leaked in the shadows. Faith took another step. She would show this girl pain, fear, suffering, and sorrow. She would show her what it was like to only survive. To never know what was going to come next. To struggle to keep breathing minute after minute. 

Buffy could see a fight brewing between the girls. She didn't want Faith to hurt her. Faith might go too far. Faith might lose control. Buffy grabbed Faith's arm and Faith whirled around on her, her stance defensive. Her lip curled into a snarl and everyone stepped back.

Angel stepped foreword, not knowing what to do.

Buffy held up a hand to ward everyone off. Only she knew how to deal with this. Only she knew. 

"Faith, look at me." Buffy said softly, her body tensing. "Faith. It's me. We're safe. No one wants to hurt you. Faith!" Buffy whispered, her voice firm and serious.

Faith's eyes cleared and she shook her head. She blinked rapidly and seemed to know where she was again.

"Great!" Kennedy muttered loudly. "We get some psycho killers to help us."

Buffy whipped her head toward the girl. She walked past Faith and backed Kennedy into the wall behind her. Kennedy tried to hit her, but Buffy caught both of her hands and held them tightly. 

"Listen to me, little girl." Buffy hissed in a deadly cold voice. "You know _nothing_ about this life. There is no way to make it through every day with your snippety bitch attitude. Believe me, girl, if you were to be called at this instant, you wouldn't last a week. Those vamps, those demons you so badly want to beat, they feed off of your anger, your fucking bitchiness. You need to learn how to control it. Get a hold of your hormonal emotions." Buffy bit out.

"You crazy bitch." Kennedy spit out.

"Maybe. Maybe I am crazy. But, I'm still alive. Would you be?" Buffy asked.

"I wouldn't have killed that man!" Kennedy hissed.

"Hm." Buffy shrugged. "We'll see, won't we." She let the girl go and started to walk away. 

Kennedy grabbed a ceremonial dagger off of the counter and rushed at Buffy.

"Kennedy! Stop!" Willow screamed.

"Buffy!" Angel yelled, rushing through the girls, but not making it.

Buffy turned right at the last second. The dagger was right above Buffy's heart. Buffy let the girl go. "You want to kill me?" She taunted, spreading her arms. "Do it." She dared. "Go ahead and gut out my heart, like I'm butter." Buffy said softly. "Do it!" Buffy screamed.

Kennedy just held the knife there, her eyes smoldering.

Buffy nodded to herself. "That's what I thought." She said. "You had your chance, girl, but if you ever ambush me again, you won't live. I've killed before. Don't think I won't do it again." She said, her voice low and calm. She then turned on the heel of her boot and walked out, Faith and Giles following her.

"Buffy?" A voice called out.

Buffy stopped and slowly turned around. 

Cordelia stood in the doorway, a warm, and welcoming smile on her face. 

"Welcome home."

TBC


End file.
